I Agree
by be-tinaaa
Summary: OneShot, RHr. simples, não?


-Ron, chega. Eu não vou corrigir sua redação de Herbologia. Você teve as férias inteiras, porque não fez antes? – perguntou Hermione, tentando-se decidir entre a irritação e a graça daquela situação. Ron tinha, desesperadamente, tentado convencer Hermione a corrigir seu dever, que, obviamente, sempre recusava. Até que, naquela hora, ele estava ajoelhado diante dela, implorando para que ela desse apenas uma olhada.  
-Mione, isso vale três quintos da nota! É demais para eu me deixar levar aos erros! Não podia, por favor, só _olhar_? Só dar uma checada! Por favor, Hermione! – ele falou. Ela saiu de perto dele, correndo para os jardins d'A Toca, ele atrás dela. – Hermione...! O que custa para você só olhar? Você não tem nada para fazer aqui, a Ginny está cuidando do Mini-Pufe, o Harry está fazendo outro dever, Fred e George estão no quarto, trancados, Percy não está, nem Bill, nem Charles... Mamãe está fazendo o almoço, papai está trabalhando... O que, exatamente, você tem para fazer? Nada! Pode me fazer um favor? – ele disse, enquanto se sentavam embaixo da sombra de uma das árvores do jardim.  
-Muito obrigado por me chamar de desocupada. Agora sim é que eu vou fazer um favor para você. – Hermione disse, sarcasticamente. Ron ficou praticamente chocado, e Hermione sabia que não era aquilo que ele queria dizer. Ela riu, pegou as folhas e a caneta da mão dele e começou a ler, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ron sorriu.  
-Obrig... – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu:  
-De nada. – ela disse, e olhou para ele. Os dois sorriram. Ela riscou alguns nomes, escreveu duas ou três frases a mais e devolveu para ele.  
-Viu? Viu como é fácil para você? Porque, ao contrário de certas pessoas, você é inteligente! – ele disse, exasperado.  
-Ron! Não diga isso. Você _é_ inteligente. Eu só sei decorar. Decorar não é ser inteligente. Você tem inteligência, mas menospreza-a. – ela disse, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele, tentando consolá-lo.  
-Você acha?  
-Você é pessimista demais. – ela respondeu, meigamente.

-É. Nisso eu concordo. Ah... Você é muito boa nas palavras, sabe? "Tem inteligência, mas menospreza-a", muito bom. Você definitivamente sabe como me fazer sentir melhor. – ele falou, de repente olhando nos olhos dela.  
-Ahh... Obrigado. – ela disse, enrubescendo. – Ahh... Sabe que nós deveria... – ela falou, depois de um silêncio vergonhoso, mas foi interrompida pela Sra. Weasley, gritando:  
-Pessoal! Almoço! Vamos logo, antes que esfrie! – ela gritou, saindo pela porta. Ron fez menção de se levantar, mas Hermione o segurou pelo ombro.  
-Espere... Vamos ficar? Só mais um pouco. Está tão... Humm... Bom, aqui, não... Não acha? – ela gaguejou, insegura.  
-Ahh... Cl-claro. – ele voltou a sentar, e, quando apoiava sua mão no chão, sua mão encontrou a de Hermione. Eles se olharam rapidamente, vermelhos, e se distanciaram um pouco. – Hããã... Hermione? – Ron perguntou após um tempo, enquanto se ouviam os barulhos das pessoas chegando à mesa e do Sr. Weasley chegando do trabalho.  
-Sim, Ron? – ela perguntou, virando o seu pescoço rápido e o encarando.

-Ahhh... Eu... Eu só queria s-saber... Sabe... Se você gosta, se você gosta daqui, de passar as férias aqui, sabe. – ele perguntou, ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo. Ela pensou por um tempo e deu uma risada antes de responder.  
-Mas é claro. Eu amo passar as férias aqui. Eu me sinto tão... Em casa. Perto da Ginny, do Harry, de v... De você. – ela respondeu, baixando a voz a cada frase.  
-Eu também gosto de passar as férias aqui. – ele falou, meio desligado. Ela deu uma risada. – Ah, tá, isso pareceu estúpido, eu sei, mas... É bem mais legal agora que você e o Harry vêm aqui. Agora eu... tenho amigos, além dos meus irmãos, para passar as férias. – ele acrescentou, cabisbaixo.

-Ron... Tem... Tem algum assunto que não te faça ficar triste? Porque... Você... Você mudou tanto – ela tentava esconder do amigo uma lágrima que escorria por sua face, mas era quase impossível com sua voz embargada. – Você não é mais o garotinho com o nariz sujo que eu vi no Expresso de Hogwarts... Porque você anda tão triste?  
-Hermione... Vai ser o nosso último ano... Hogwarts vai acabar para nós. Nós não vamos mais... Sabe... Ficar juntos o tempo inteiro, vinte e quatro horas por dia... Eu vou sentir falta de vocês. Você nem imagina. – ele disse, a voz também começando a embargar, os olhos marejando.  
-Não vamos nos separar nunca, Ron! Não, nem pense em dizer isso! Seria... Totalmente impossível para mim. Eu iria morrer de saudades de vocês, todos vocês... Eu nunca vou voltar a viver no mundo trouxa. Você está preocupado com distância? Nem toda a Terra pode diminuir o que eu sinto por você. – ela falou, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, olhando para ele – E-e pelo Harry t-também. – ela, envergonhada, acrescentou rapidamente quando ouviu o que ela própria tinha dito.  
-E nem todo o Universo poderia diminuir o que eu sinto por vocês. O que seria do Ron sem a Hermione do lado? Ou Harry sem Ron? Ou Hermione sem Harry e Ron? Nós não existimos separados. É por isso que eu estou com tanto... _Medo_. Medo de partir e nunca mais olhar para vocês, falar com vocês... Não vê, Hermione, antes você diz que nada vai nos separar... Mas aí vem o tempo, e o tempo... Ah, o tempo, ele muda tudo. Todas as promessas feitas, todas as palavras ditas, tudo o que se viveu é esquecido e tudo o que era para se viver deixado de lado... – ele falou, como se não existisse mais alegria no mundo, deixando as lágrimas de lado, tamanha a sua tristeza.  
-Ron, pare. Pare de pensar nisso. Não vai acontecer. Eu prometo pela minha vida que eu nunca vou me separar ou de você ou do Harry. Eu nem agüentaria... – Hermione disse, ficando séria.  
-Você promete agora, não é, mas dep...  
-Ron, PARE. O que eu posso fazer para você não falar nisso? – Hermione disse, começando a chorar – Porque você pensa ou fala no que é ruim... Se tiver a chance de pensar em coisas boas? – ela falou, segurando os ombros dele, balançando-o e encarando-o. – Não vê? Isso o destrói... Destrói o garotinho que eu conhecia... Destrói o Ron, o meu amigo... Destrói o Ron, o Ron que eu... Amava. – ela disse, baixinho, chorando mais.  
-V-você o... O quê? – ele perguntou, encarando-a, mas ela somente chorava, a cara escondida pelos joelhos e braços, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam salgadas e impuras por todo o seu rosto e suas roupas, até caírem grossas e pesadas no chão.  
-Ron, se tiver alguma coisa que _te faça_ sentir melhor, que te faça voltar a ser o que era antes, voltar a ter alegria... Me diga, por favor, eu _imploro_. Eu faço. Eu f-faço qualquer coisa. Pode me contar, pode confiar em mim... A não ser que você não confie em mim, não é... – ela implorou, chorando mais do que nunca, olhando fundo nos olhos dele.  
-É claro. Claro que eu confio em você. Hermione... Calma. Eu não estava falando sério. Nós nunca vamos nos separar, eu sei disso... É que... Aquilo que eu falei... É o que sempre acontece. Mas eu... Eu me dei conta que a nossa amizade é maior do que todas... E nós nunca, nunca vamos nos separar. Agora pare de chorar, vamos, por favor. – ele disse, e a abraçou, tentando acalmar a amiga. Isso pareceu ter um efeito sobre ela. A cada segundo ela respirava mais lentamente, soluçava menos, quase que se controlando. As lágrimas agora encharcavam a camiseta de Ron, que não se importava. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era abraçar Hermione, fazê-la sentir-se melhor, ele não conseguiria suportar vê-la chorar por sua causa... Aos poucos, Hermione foi parando de chorar, até que ela olhou para Ron, e os dois se encararam. Ela sorriu e ele ficou feliz que, pelo menos, conseguia fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Pelo menos para isto ele prestava.  
-Hermione... – ele disse, enquanto se encaravam.  
-Sim, Ron? – ela perguntou, a voz estranhamente aguda, como se tivesse reprimido um soluço bem na hora.

-Eu já me tornei o Ron de antigamente? – ele perguntou, fingindo curiosidade.

-Está se tornando. Falta pouco. Porque? – ela perguntou, sorrindo, confusa.  
-Sabe... Eu tenho que fazer algo a respeito. – ele disse, voltando ao seu lugar na grama e olhando uma maçã cair da árvore no mesmo instante.  
-Uma coisa a respeito do que? – Hermione perguntou, ainda mais confusa.  
-A respeito disso. – ele falou, simplesmente.  
-Ron, do que você está falando? – ela perguntou, impaciente.

-Olha... Desculpa. Eu... Eu sinto muito por... Sabe... Te fazer chorar e tudo o mais... Você não deveria se importar tanto comigo, sabe... – ele disse, escolhendo as palavras.  
-Mas eu me importo. E eu _gosto _de me importar. – ela respondeu, sorrindo e olhando para ele meigamente.  
-Porque? Porque você se importa tanto comigo? Não precisa... Não precisa tentar me fazer sentir melhor... Eu sei que "os amigos são para essas coisas", mas você fez mais do que o seu dever como amiga... Você fez muito mais. Aliás, você sempre faz muito mais do que precisaria, por mim... Porque, Hermione? Porque? – ele perguntou, agora encarando a amiga.

-Porque é o meu dever. – ela respondeu apenas.  
-Não. Você faz muito mais do que amigos fazem... Você me apóia quando eu estou insuportável, mesmo que você... Chore. – ele disse, se sentindo quase culpado.

-Eu faço mais do que os amigos fazem porque... Porque, vai ver, a nossa relação não é só... Não é só de... Amizade. C-concorda? – ela perguntou, insegura.  
-Concordo. – ele respondeu. Os dois sorriram e se deitaram na grama, completamente esquecidos do almoço.


End file.
